


Fold your hands over your eyes

by savagerhapsody



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagerhapsody/pseuds/savagerhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura takes on a horror movie. Old Halloween drabble. Hollstein only</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fold your hands over your eyes

With a squeal, Laura slammed her laptop shut. Her room went pitch-black without the dim glow of the computer screen. She let out a low whimper and pulled the three blankets she had draped herself in tighter around her. After several deep breaths and a few words of mumbled reassurance to herself, she gathered the courage to slowly open the laptop again.  
“Hello dearest viewers. You're probably wondering what, precisely has me shrieking like a small infant. Let me tell you—with Halloween looming over our heads like some ghoulish boogeyman, my Lit professor decided it would be hilarious to make us watch a horror film and analyze all the “techniques of suspense” the director uses. I for one, my friends, am NOT laughing.”  
Laura sighed and stared at her blank notepad and paused screen.  
“I tried, honestly I did...but I've only made it halfway. I had to stop when I got to the blood-and-guts squishy unpleasant-ness. I mean, with everything that's been going on around here, this is an assignment I actually might not finish...”  
Hand trembling, she clicked 'play'.  
“He's in the basement!” she cried, nibbling on her fingernails. Laura's warning did little good as the busty blonde babysitter soon found herself very much dead.  
Suddenly, the door flew open and Laura let out a scream, slamming her laptop shut once again.  
“My, my. What's got you so spooked?”  
Laura whipped around to see her roommate leaning casually against her bed, a slight smirk of condescension on her face.  
“Oh...it's just you.”  
“Well gee pumpkin, nice to see you too,” Carmilla drawled and peered over Laura's shoulder. “What are you watching? Never pegged you for the scary movie type.”  
“Who me? Of course I am! I love them, can't get enough of them. Of course I've never even seen one, what with the overprotective father and all. He wouldn't let me watch UP because he thought the beginning would be “too traumatic” for his little angel.”  
“You're kidding.” Carmilla said.  
“I'm not! And now I'm supposed to write a paper based on the “techniques of suspense” in this stupid movie and I can't even finish it!” Laura buried her face in her hands. “God what am I going to do?”  
“So you chose the middle of the night to finish this particular assignment?” Carmilla said.  
“The joys of procrastination,” Laura replied, “I know! I'll send my Lit professor a strongly-worded e-mail about the possible psychological implications of the assignment and...”  
“Do you honestly think that's going to work?” Carmilla said, rolling her eyes, “She's not going to make an exception just for you because of your fragile emotional state or whatever. Sorry toots, it looks like you'll have do this one yourself.”  
Laura let out a loud groan and dropped her head onto her desk.  
“You're right, I know. I hate it when you're right.”  
“Or...you could just let me watch it for you and I'll give you the play-by-play so you don't have to see any of the gory details.” Carmilla said.  
Laura lifted her head from her desk and stared blankly at Carmilla.  
“You...you'd do that for me?”  
Carmilla crossed her arms, refusing to meet Laura's gaze.  
“Yeah, well, we can't have Little-Miss-OCD missing a precious homework assignment, now can we?”  
Carmilla grabbed a chair from across the room and plunked down unceremoniously beside Laura.  
“Press play.”  
Laura smiled.  
“Thank you.”  
Throwing the blankets over her head, Laura was relieved to not see the images accompanying the screams and ear-splitting screechy music.  
“Oooh look! He cut her throat. Pssh, people don't bleed that much. Oh, that guy's totally gonna get it next. See? Walking into the abandoned movie theater? What an idiot.”  
Laura could Carmilla's voice grow muffled and indiscernible. No doubt she was snacking down on Laura's Super-Choco cookies.  
“Oh no, don't go down there...Yep, trapdoor there you go. And here comes the chainsaw....”  
The chainsaw revved violently and Laura shot a hand out of her blanketed cocoon to stop the movie.  
“Wait. This really isn't fair. You shouldn't be doing this for me.”  
Laura felt warmth on either side of her head. Carmilla pulled back the blankets from over her head.  
“You're too much of a goody-two-shoes. Not necessarily a bad quality. You know, you always seemed like a girl who was never scared of anything,”Carmilla smiled slightly, “Besides, sometimes there are things that people think are really scary...but they really don't mean any harm at all. A-and they would never dream about hurting anyone.”  
Laura scrunched her face and raised an eyebrow.  
“But you know, do whatever you want. Fail your assignment, fail your class, fail out of school for all I care. I'll finally get this obnoxiously optimistic smell out of here.”  
Silently, Laura wondered how someone could possibly smell optimism, but the crack in Carmilla's otherwise-impervious facade of brutish stoicism made her smile.  
“I think I can do this. Thank you for believing in me.”  
Carmilla only grunted in response.  
“Alright scary movie, you may have bested me thus far, but now my friend prepare to be watched!”  
Hand outstretched, Laura took a deep breath and un-paused the film.  
The chainsaw bellowed as a figure in a disfigured black mask inched closer and closer to a young teenage boy. Just as the boy was about to meet his doom, Laura squealed and found refuge in the closest place she could find—the space between Carmilla's neck and chest.  
If she thought the movie was horrifying, it paled in comparison to this moment.  
She dared not move. She hoped that if she just remained as still as possible, they could both just forget this moment ever happened. Finally, after what seemed like years, Laura found the courage to move her lips.  
“Carmilla...I am...so so sorry.” she said, still wrapped around Carmilla like Christmas lights around a tree.  
She waited for the revulsion, the anger, the angsty I-don't-care attitude, the venomous jab that could kill a full-grown man, but it never came. Instead, Laura felt the warmth of an arm wound tightly around her shoulders, an affectionate chuckle.  
Carmilla's voice dropped, low and sultry like red wine.  
“Who says I don't have you right where I want you?”  
Blood rushed to Laura's face and her breath quickened in response. She jumped to her feet, hastily grabbing her notebook, laptop, and several cookies.  
“I'm just, library. Finish quiet place. Gotta go.”  
She stammered out a nonsensical goodbye to her roommate and fled.  
Laura could hear Carmilla's laughter echoing down the hall.


End file.
